forgeofempiresfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Товары
- важный ресурс, требующийся в частности для разблокирования , наряду с материалами и Монетами. В основном, товары используются для: *Торговли *Переговоров **Постройки Великих Строений На данный момент в игре доступны 70 различных видов товара, производимых в промышленных строениях. Промышленные строения более эффективно производят товары, если найдены их источники сырья на карте кампаний, что позволяет производить более большой объем товаров, по сравнению с товарами, источников которых нет на карте. Источники сырья находятся в определенных провинциях и генерируются случайным образом, зависящим от аккаунта игрока. Для того, чтобы использовать источник сырья, игрок должен сначала захватить провинцию: либо уничтожив войска противника (военный путь), либо путем переговоров с ним. 'Промышленные Постройки' Промышленные Постройки используются для производства товаров. Они становятся доступны по мере их изучения в ветках . промышленные постройки, как правило, очень дорого стоят и требуют большого количества населения, которое используется в качестве работников в здании. Будучи восторженным, население не дает бонуса в виде дополнительного количества производимого товара. В промышленных постройках используется та же механика, что и в других зданиях, производящих ресурсы. Тем не менее, продолжительность производства заметно больше, а получаемый доход с него в разы меньше. Также, для производства необходимы Монеты и Материалы. Например, самые первые промышленные постройки требуют 100 монет и 100 материалов, чтобы запустить 4-часовое производство. Если на карте кампаний нет определенного источника сырья, но в городе установлена промышленная постройка, перерабатывающая это сырье, то это здание будет производить 1 товар в 4 часа по описанной выше стоимости. Если на карте этот источник сырья есть, то промышленная постройка, перерабатывающая это сырье, будет производить 5 товаров в 4 часа по описанной выше стоимости. 'Эпохи' Все товары взаимосвязаны с эпохой: 'Бронзовый Век' Товарами Бронзового Века являются Камень, Древесина, Мрамор, Краска и Вино. (1 или 5 единиц товара): 100 монет, 100 материалов. *Стоимость 4-часовой продукции (1 или 5 ед.т.): 100 монет, 100 материалов *Стоимость 8-часовой продукции (2 или 10 ед.т.): 200 монет, 200 материалов *Стоимость суточной продукции (4 или 20 ед.т.): 400 монет, 400 материалов *Стоимость 2-суточной продукции (6 или 30 ед.т.): 600 монет, 600 материалов 'Железный Век' Товарами Железного Века являются Известняк, Черное дерево, Железо, Ткань и Ювелирные изделия *Стоимость 4-часовой продукции (1 или 5 ед.т.): 200 монет, 200 материалов *Стоимость 8-часовой продукции (2 или 10 ед.т.): 400 монет, 400 материалов *Стоимость суточной продукции (4 или 20 ед.т.): 800 монет, 800 материалов *Стоимость 2-суточной продукции (6 или 30 ед.т.): 1200 монет, 1200 материалов 'Раннее Средневековье' Товарами Раннего Средневековья являются Красная медь, Гранит, Гипс, Золото и Мед *Стоимость 4-часовой продукции (1 или 5 ед.т.): 400 монет, 400 материалов *Стоимость 8-часовой продукции (2 или 10 ед.т.): 800 монет, 800 материалов *Стоимость суточной продукции (4 или 20 ед.т.): 1600 монет, 1600 материалов *Стоимость 2-суточной продукции (6 или 30 ед.т.): 2400 монет, 2400 материалов 'Высокое Средневековье' Товарами Высокого Средневековья являются Кирпич, Веревка, Соль, Сушеные травы и Стекло. *Стоимость 4-часовой продукции (1 или 5 ед.т.): 800 монет, 800 материалов *Стоимость 8-часовой продукции (2 или 10 ед.т.): 1600 монет, 1600 материалов *Стоимость суточной продукции (4 или 20 ед.т.): 3200 монет, 3200 материалов *Стоимость 2-суточной продукции (6 или 30 ед.т.): 4800 монет, 4800 материалов 'Позднее Средневековье' Товарами Позднего Средневековья являются Базальт, Латунь, Шелк, Тальковый порошок и Порох. *Стоимость 4-часовой продукции (1 или 5 ед.т.): 1600 монет, 1600 материалов *Стоимость 8-часовой продукции (2 или 10 ед.т.): 3200 монет, 3200 материалов *Стоимость суточной продукции (4 или 20 ед.т.): 6400 монет, 6400 материалов *Стоимость 2-суточной продукции (6 или 30 ед.т.): 9600 монет, 9600 материалов 'Колониальный Период' Товарами Колониального Периода являются Бумага, Кофе, Проволока, Фарфор и Смола. *Стоимость 4-часовой продукции (1 или 5 ед.т.): 2400 монет, 2400 материалов *Стоимость 8-часовой продукции (2 или 10 ед.т.): 4800 монет, 4800 материалов *Стоимость суточной продукции (4 или 20 ед.т.): 9600 монет, 9600 материалов *Стоимость 2-суточной продукции (6 или 30 ед.т.): 14400 монет, 14400 материалов Товары Колониального Периода стоят на 50% больше, чем товары Позднего Средневековья. 'Индустриальная Эпоха' Товарами Индустриальной Эпохи являются Резина, Каменноугольный кокс, Текстильные изделия, Китовый жир и Удобрения. *Стоимость 4-часовой продукции (1 или 5 ед.т.): 3200 монет, 3200 материалов *Стоимость 8-часовой продукции (2 или 10 ед.т.): 6400 монет, 6400 материалов *Стоимость суточной продукции (4 или 20 ед.т.): 12800 монет, 12800 материалов *Стоимость 2-суточной продукции (6 или 30 ед.т.): 19200 монет, 19200 материалов Товары Индустриальной Эпохи стоят на 33% больше, чем товары Колониального Периода. 'Эра Прогрессивизма' Товарами Эры Прогрессивизма являются Асбест, Бензин, Детали машин, Белая жесть и Взрывчатка. *Стоимость 4-часовой продукции (1 или 5 ед.т.): 4000 монет, 4000 материалов *Стоимость 8-часовой продукции (2 или 10 ед.т.): 8000 монет, 8000 материалов *Стоимость суточной продукции (4 или 20 ед.т.): 16000 монет, 16000 материалов *Стоимость 2-суточной продукции (6 или 30 ед.т.): 24000 монет, 24000 материалов Товары Эры Прогрессивизма стоят на 25% больше, чем товары Индустриальной Эпохи. 'Эпоха Модерна' Товарами Эпохи Модерна являются Железобетон, Полуфабрикаты, Ароматизатор, Упаковка, и Дорогие материалы. *Стоимость 4-часовой продукции (1 или 5 ед.т.): 2400 монет, 2400 материалов, 1 (или 5) ед.т. Колониального Периода *Стоимость 8-часовой продукции (2 или 10 ед.т.): 4800 монет, 4800 материалов, 2 (или 10) ед.т. Колониального Периода *Стоимость суточной продукции (4 или 20 ед.т.): 9600 монет, 9600 материалов, 4 (или 20) ед.т. Колониального Периода *Стоимость 2-суточной продукции (6 или 30 ед.т.): 14400 монет, 14400 материалов, 6 (или 30) ед.т. Колониального Периода Каждая единица Эпохи Модерна стоит 4800 монет (2400 монет и 2400 материалов, так как нужны товары Колониального Периода) и 4800 материалов 'Эпоха Постмодерна' Товарами Эпохи Постмодерна являются Возобновляемые ресурсы, Сталь, Полупроводник, Промышленные фильтры и Геномные данные. *Стоимость 4-часовой продукции (1 или 5 ед.т.): 2800 монет, 2800 материалов, 1 (или 5) ед.т. Индустриальной Эпохи *Стоимость 8-часовой продукции (2 или 10 ед.т.): 5600 монет, 5600 материалов, 2 (или 10) ед.т. Индустриальной Эпохи *Стоимость суточной продукции (4 или 20 ед.т.): 11200 монет, 11200 материалов, 4 (или 20) ед.т. Индустриальной Эпохи *Стоимость 2-суточной продукции (6 или 30 ед.т.): 16800 монет, 16800 материалов, 6 (или 30) ед.т. Индустриальной Эпохи 'Новейшее Время' Товарами Новейшего Времени являются Электромагнит, Газ, Пластмасса, Робот и Данные бионики. *Стоимость 4-часовой продукции (1 или 5 ед.т.): 3200 монет, 3200 материалов, 1 (или 5) ед.т. Эры Прогрессивизма *Стоимость 8-часовой продукции (2 или 10 ед.т.): 6400 монет, 6400 материалов, 2 (или 10) ед.т. Эры Прогрессивизма *Стоимость суточной продукции (4 или 20 ед.т.): 12800 монет, 12800 материалов, 4 (или 20) ед.т. Эры Прогрессивизма *Стоимость 2-суточной продукции (6 или 30 ед.т.): 19200 монет, 19200 материалов, 6 (или 30) ед.т. Эры Прогрессивизма 'Завтра' Товарами Эпохи Завтра являются Прозрачный бетон, Умные материалы, Арболит, Консерванты и Нутрициологические исследования. *Стоимость 4-часовой продукции (1 или 5 ед.т.): 3600 монет, 3600 материалов, 1 (или 5) ед.т. Эпохи Модерна *Стоимость 8-часовой продукции (2 или 10 ед.т.): 7200 монет, 7200 материалов, 2 (или 10) ед.т. Эпохи Модерна *Стоимость суточной продукции (4 или 20 ед.т.): 14400 монет, 14400 материалов, 4 (или 20) ед.т. Эпохи Модерна *Стоимость 2-суточной продукции (6 или 30 ед.т.): 21600 монет, 21600 материалов, 6 (или 30) ед.т. Эпохи Модерна 'Будущее' Товарами Будущего являются Биогеохимические данные, Очищенная вода, Водоросли, Сверхпроводник и Наночастица. *Стоимость 4-часовой продукции (1 или 5 ед.т.): 4000 монет, 4000 материалов, 1 (или 5) ед.т. Эпохи Постмодерна *Стоимость 8-часовой продукции (2 или 10 ед.т.): 8000 монет, 8000 материалов, 2 (или 10) ед.т. Эпохи Постмодерна *Стоимость суточной продукции (4 или 20 ед.т.): 16000 монет, 16000 материалов, 4 (или 20) ед.т. Эпохи Постмодерна *Стоимость 2-суточной продукции (6 или 30 ед.т.): 24000 монет, 24000 материалов, 6 (или 30) ед.т. Эпохи Постмодерна 'Арктическое Будущее' Товарами Арктического Будущего являются Нановолокно, Переэтерифицированный газ, Данные ИИ, Бумажная батарея и Биопластмасса. *Стоимость 4-часовой продукции (1 или 5 ед.т.): 4500 монет, 4500 материалов, 1 (или 5) ед.т. Новейшего Времени *Стоимость 8-часовой продукции (2 или 10 ед.т.): 9000 монет, 9000 материалов, 2 (или 10) ед.т. Новейшего Времени *Стоимость суточной продукции (4 или 20 ед.т.): 18000 монет, 18000 материалов, 4 (или 20) ед.т. Новейшего Времени *Стоимость 2-суточной продукции (6 или 30 ед.т.): 27000 монет, 27000 материалов, 6 (или 30) ед.т. Новейшего Времени Ratios Check trading for ratios between ages. Improved Goods Buildings As of update version 0.13.8476 (26.07.2012) these no longer exist. 'Goods Packages' A goods package is a reward consisting of at least one of each of the goods from the player's or the building's current age. There are many ways to earn goods packages: *The treasure hunt. *Completing certain quests. *Producing them in certain special buildings. *Conquering certain provinces. *Buying them with diamonds. науки